A Jay's Call
by Kitten With A Tie
Summary: Jayfeather has been kidnapped by a strange band of rouges that go by the Tribe of Running Blood. They claim that they will trade him for ThunderClan's prey. However, instead of trading him, he is only their playtoy, their torture toy, their pet. How will Jayfeather cope with all the torture and pain? Rated M for blood, torture, sexual content(that's a maybe) and death.


**Here's another JayxOC story. I know. I make a lot of these. I just enjoy the pairing. xD Anyway… here comes the chapter. I'm going to make Jaypaw blind in one eye, btw.**

**Disclaimer: Warrior cats do not belong to me!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Catch him!" a deep voice screamed. Jayfeather was running. Running through a forest. Everything was black around him. He blindly bumped into trees and bushes and tripped over twigs and rocks. He could feel them getting closer, them breathing their hot, stinky breath on his pelt. Suddenly, a paw lashed out, scoring claws over his haunches._

_He yelped and bolted, but a body slammed into him, causing him to tumble to the ground. Claws dug into his shoulders as he was pinned. Two pairs of eyes appeared in the darkness. Amber-red, full of malice and hatred._

"_Looks like you lose," the voice sneered. "Kittypet."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, you!" a voice snapped. "Wake up!" Jayfeather felt a paw jab at his side, and he opened his eyes. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned, and at once he inhaled a rather unfamiliar scent.

"Briarlight?" he murmured. "I had the strangest dream…"

"I'm not Briarlight!" the voice snarled. "Wake up, you stupid blind cat!"

"I'm not blind!" he found himself snarling. "I'm only blind in _one _eye."

"Whatever," the voice responded. "Just get up, before I claw your ears off!"

Jayfeather blinked his only seeing eye. In front of him was a cat with dark brown tabby fur and cold grey eyes. It was a she-cat, and right now she was snarling, her grey eyes focused on Jayfeather.

"Why do you want me up, again?" he asked, stretching. Yeah, he got up early in ThunderClan, but… wait. ThunderClan. Where was he? This place didn't smell like ThunderClan at all.

"Let's just say that Stone wants to see you," the she-cat said, her snarl forming into a smirk.

"Stone?" he repeated, his voice hardly a murmur.

"Yes, Stone," the cat snapped, getting impatient. "Now, get moving!" She turned around and shoved him hard with her head, causing him to stumble.

"Okay, okay," he grumbled. "I'm _going_." He was pushed out of the den and into a clearing. The thing that freaked him out was that it looked _exactly _like the ThunderClan camp. Cats were in the clearing, chatting, sharing tongues, eating prey. It even had the same strange, wide feeling from when the tree fell into the hollow moons ago.

"Keep it moving," the she-cat hissed, beginning to push him. His paws skidded in the sand as she heaved him towards the Highledge in the middle of the clearing. She leaped up it with ease and Jayfeather scrambled after her.

"This way," she instructed. Jayfeather followed her up the rocky cliff and into the den at the very top. "Stone!" she called. "I brought him."

"Good," a deep voice rumbled. A cat appeared out of the shadows. He had stone-gray fur and ice-blue eyes. Mixtures of grey and black covered his pelt, adding some kind of odd, tortoishell thing to him. His ears were ripped from previous battles, and his nose had a giant scratch on it. "You may leave, Torn."

The she-cat, or, Torn, dipped her head respectfully to Stone before turning and leaving the den. But, not before adding a sneer to Jayfeather. He didn't see it, because she had done it on his blind side. Jayfeather blinked at the tom that stood before him. He was large and muscular, and Jayfeather was embarrassed of his skinny, thin frame.

"You are from the lake territories, yes?" Stone guessed. Jayfeather nodded.

"Yes."

"And you are a warrior?"

"Medicine cat," he answered, feeling a twinge of discomfort.

"Oh, yes… the ThunderClan medicine cat, I presume." Jayfeather nodded again, but felt even more freaked out because a) he knew about ThunderClan and b) he knew what a medicine cat was. Most cats referred to their medicine cat as 'healers,' but not medicine cats.

"Um… may I ask how you know about ThunderClan?" he asked weakly.

Stone's eyes flashed. "No, you cannot." He continued before Jayfeather could protest. "We will be using you as a trade."

The cat gasped. "For what?" he demanded.

Stone glared at him. "You are in no position to ask questions, kit," he snarled, causing Jayfeather to stumble backwards. "You, kit, will be _ours. _We will be using you as a trade for _prey._"

Jayfeather gasped again. "No!" he protested. "ThunderClan will never-" He was interrupted with a yelp of pain, since Stone had slashed his talon-like claws over Jayfeather's ear. He stumbled again, this time falling to the floor. Stone clawed him again, scoring his claws over Jayfeather's cheek. He felt more claws slashing at his sides and hindquarters. He couldn't scent who was helping Stone attack him since he was lying on his seeing sight, so his blind eye was facing the cats.

"Have you learned your lesson, miserable kit?" spat Stone. "Never speak out in the Tribe of Running Blood! Learn your place, stupid medicine cat!" He felt a paw kick at him, and tumbled away. He was relieved that he was lying on his blind side, so he could see the cats now. Cold eyes stared at him from the shadows. There were about four pairs, and the smell of blood filled his nostrils. One cat stepped out of the shadows.

He had black fur and a splash of grey on his chest. On his claws, gleaming, was blood. "The Council dismisses you," the tom said with a sniff. Immediately, cats entered the den and grabbed him by his tail and paws. They weren't even gentle, just carried him like he was some kind of prey that they had caught and were carrying back to camp.

Jayfeather was tossed back into the den, and landed with a grunt. Blood poured from his wounds, and he struggled to lick them all. He noticed that Torn was looking at him, her eyes narrowed.

"What are you looking at?" he snapped, some of his grumpiness returning, pushing away the self-pity and fear.

"You," Torn said with a sneer. "You should've never spoken out with Stone and the Council. If you hadn't, then maybe you'd still have some of your blood and fur.

Jayfeather only grunted. "Whatever. All I know is that Bramblestar will never trade me for prey! He's too noble. Besides, he has Leafpool to be his medicine cat."

Torn smirked. "Stone has his own way of getting what he wants."

He looked at her, turning his head so that he could see her fully with his seeing eye. "And how is that?" he asked.

Torn smiled. "You'll see," she said, sinking into the shadows.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I know… a little short, but I need to get ready for school. Torn, Stone, and the Council belong to me. Jayfeather belongs to warrior cats!**

**Remember to review, follow, and favorite!**


End file.
